deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grant Danasty VS Voldo
Grant Danasty VS Voldo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Grant Danasty from the video game series Castlevania and Voldo from the video game series Soulcalibur. (VS image created by Aravy2002) Description Agile, yet devious characters take to the stage, but who will be the assassinated? Interlude Wiz: Stealth is an extremely valuable asset, either for infiltration or quick kills. Boomstick: But when it comes to the medieval times, none are as twisted in looks or as efficient...except for maybe Ezio. Wiz: Boomstick, please. Boomstick: Alright, alright. First is the thief of Europe, Grant Danasty. Wiz: And he'll be up against the sadistic and intimidating Voldo. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Grant Danasty Wiz: Over the course of many years, an unimaginabe evil sweeps across the lands in the form of vampires and demons. Boomstick: And who else is on top of this pyramid of tyranny than the progenitor of bloodsuckers himself, Dracula. Wiz: In the 1470s, he rose from his second supposed death at the hands of the Belmont clan, whose sole purpose was to rid the world of evil. Boomstick: Interesting, this reminds me of those Joestars. Apart from the change in targets and powers mid-way. Wiz: Ranting aside, the Eastern Orthodox Church had sent out their troops in order to defeat this new threat. At the same time, the rebels of Wallachia took action to overthrow Dracula, only to fail and perish at his hands. Boomstick: All, except one, who he turned into a demon. Boy, wouldn't it have been easier to dispose of him? You know, considering he's one of the people who kill him. Wiz: You'd think so, but villains do have ulterior motives. Boomstick: Yeah, motives that get themselves killed... Wiz: How humourous...This person was the noble theif Grant Danasty. Basically, he's like the hero Alibaba. Boomstick: But he wasn't so noble as a demon, desecrating those he cared about, burning villages and whatnot. Wiz: ...You know damn well he didn't do those things. Boomstick: Well, his demon state was dull. I mean, all he did was guard a clock tower until beaten by Trevor Belmont and his two allies. Wiz: Nonetheless, he proved to be a decent asset to the team when recruited, being able to scale walls as well as jumping and running faster than his allies. Boomstick: He also has a few knives, which can be thrown or used to stab his foes. Wiz: In addition, he developed romantic feelings for the witch Sypha Belnades, which is unfortunate considering she harboured feelings for Trevor instead. Boomstick: That bitch! Anyway, after the team went on their separate ways, Grant went on to rebuilding the villages affected by Dracula's rule and when invited to Trevor's and Sypha's wedding, he didn't show up due to his resentment towards the former. Wiz: Oh, and Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah? Wiz: Well, you know how Grant had a few knives? After the fall of Dracula, he has a lot more. Boomstick: My god! And I thought those circular things were just decorations. Wiz: As we've mentioned before, his jumping and speed surpasses that of a normal human and even Alucard, but with these weapons, he becomes all the more threatening. Not just at short range, but long range too. Boomstick: He can use Aerial Venus, It Slices, It Dices, Dagger Storm, Thousand Edge and Throwing Venus. What's this guy's deal with Venus and cutting? Wiz: Don't ask me. His Hyper Attack appears in the form of Million Edges, where he slashes the opponent multiple times before ejecting lots of daggers and raining them down upon his foes with the use of string...somehow. Boomstick: As cool as it is, he does have a lack of defensive armor, all in favour of his speed, because seriously, how are you going to run around with a massive clad of armor on you? Wiz: And yes, while he does have a bit of armor, it's not enough to block fatal strikes. And no, his armor isn't his bandages before you ask. Boomstick: Also, he doesn't have a high attack potency and consequently, must land combos on his opponents for his strikes to inflict a great amount of damage. Wiz: Then again, he has been against vampires and demons, so it goes to show that he isn't helpless. Besides, he's extremely cunning when it comes to stealth and robbery. Boomstick: True, but will it be enough? We can only wait to find out. Grant Danasty: Ugly freak! Good thing my blades don't discriminate. Voldo Wiz: Now, moving from the 1400s to the 16th and 17th century, the fabled sword Soul Edge had resurfaced to claim the world and destroy it. Boomstick: You know, despite its disappearance many years ago. Of all times to appear, it just had to be then, didn't it? Wiz: ...What is it with your incessant mumbling recently? Boomstick: I don't know, probably personal affairs. Wiz: Okay? Anyway, in order for this sword to find a suitable host, it needed to seek out those who would be loyal to its cause. Boomstick: However, one person wanted to keep it, but not use it and only guard it. This person was none other than the disturbing as well as masochistic man, Voldo. Wiz: Born in 1541, his past is shrouded in mystery. The only thing we do know is that he was blind and was the right hand man of a weapons merchant by the name of Vercci, who desired Soul Edge. Boomstick: Actually, he was so obsessed with this sword that he even hired pirates to try and search for it. Too bad Italy burst out into a war with itself and his possessions were the first thing to be under attack. Wiz: Angry with this, Vercci used his fleet to travel to a deserted island before making a money pit. This would also serve as the man's tomb. Boomstick: But since he was a greedy man, he gave Voldo one simple task: to kill all who helped construct said pit. And he did such a great job with it. Wiz: Yet it gets reasonably creepy afterwards. You see, Voldo went into Vercci's tomb in order to stay by his master's side, despite him being dead. Boomstick: Well, that certainly made me lose any respect for him. Wiz: However, he also served as the to b's guardian, killing all who entered. Then, he heard his master's voice once again, demanding him to search for Soul Edge. Boomstick: And failing four times, four! Wiz: But his fifth was successful and he not only resisted its corruption, but locked it away in the vault to keep humanity safe. Boomstick: Only for it to be stolen, along with other treasures. It's a good thing we're not those guys, aren't I right? Wiz: Indeed, since he slew all and even battled against Soul Edge's new host in the form of Pyrrha Alexandra. Boomstick: Voldo's weapon of choice for his battles is none other than his pair of katars, which are a mixture of gauntlets and daggers used to both stabbing and bludgeoning. Wiz: His favourite pair go by the name of Manas and Ayus, which mainly serve as an offensive based weapon, but is capable of being used defensively as well. Boomstick: While his ranged game is non-existent, his most valuable asset is his unpredictablility. Wiz: He has one of the most random move sets in the Soul Calibur universe, from traversing the ground and walls with all his limbs to fighting with his back facing away from his foe. Despite seeming impractical, it works for him. Boomstick: Even though he's blind, his other senses actually make up for this, more specifically, his hearing. Wiz: And it's not like old age keeps him from fighting. Heck, he's 66 by the time of Soul Calibur 5 and has appeared in every single installment thus far. Boomstick: If he needs to finish his foe and his absurd style of combat isn't enough, he has two methods of doing so. The first comes in the form of a Critical Edge, in which he makes himself a wheel and runs over the opponent. Wiz: Then there's his Critical Finish: Great Gear of Madness. He attaches himself to a foe before rolling them around and slamming them against the floor. It's a nasty way to go. Boomstick: However, his short range certainly isn't something to applaud, especially if he misses an opponent who's fast enough to dodge. Wiz: Plus, being blind only hinders him if said opponent can get around his other heightened senses. Boomstick: Though he does enjoy pain being inflicted on him or others, so his lack of decent armor, while not exactly practical, is somewhat redeemable by his pain tolerance. Wiz: Despite these flaws, Voldo is no opponent to underestimate. It'll be at your own peril if you do. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight On board a ship, a band of thieves were excitedly reaching their destination. They had received a tip from a mysterious young man that a Money Pit existed on one of the islands around the isle of Scilly. Sighting the treasure cove's entrance, the crew burst out in joy. All but one, who stayed behind them. Eagerly boarding, the thieves begun entering and raiding the dark tomb of its valuables, the lone thief didn't bother and walked deeper. Suddenly, shrill screaming could be heard from behind him, which were quickly silenced. Reaching a well-lit room, the thief removed his robes to reveal a person wrapped in bandages. Treading cautiously, he readied his knives, unaware of the abomination that was above him. With a blood-curdling cry, the figure descended with an intent to kill. The thief dodged the attack and increased his distance between him and the machination before him. Grant: Wow, you look fugly...I take it you're the one who took out those selfish men. Voldo gave no response, merely looking in Grant's general direction. Grant: Not a big talker, huh. Even though I wish to bring these treasures to the poor, you still stand in my way? His foe nodded, to which he sighed with disbelief. Grant: Well, it just goes to show how greedy you are. Despite it not being used, you cling to it. With that, their blades were at the ready, both of their absurdly designed weapons held tightly and anticipating battle. FIGHT! Voldo is the first to dash forward in an attempt to strike at Grant, though the thief had jumped backwards onto a wall and threw several knives at the abomination before him. Hearing the knives cut through the wind, Voldo proceeded to block the projectiles, while Grant had already used the wall behind him to propel himself towards his foe. Just as Voldo dealt with the last knife, he prepared himself for the next attack, blocking the speeding thief's blades. As they maintained their positions, Voldo had realized his foe was carrying weapons he was unfamiliar with, and pushed Grant away before lunging. His foe had managed to defend himself against the next attack, causing the pair to engage in close quarters combat. Many clashes were underway, with sparks flying off the grinding weapons and Voldo getting the offensive advantage, causing Grant to act more defensively against the threat at hand. Then, there was a struggle between them, with the thief holding his weapons up against the force of his opponents. The mummy like figure hissed in order to intimidate Grant, to which he smiled and shoved Voldo's weapons away from their position with his own. With an opening present, Grant slashed at Voldo's arm and cut both the bandage and his skin. Voldo could only brace himself from the rest of Grant's attacks, though despite the onslaught, he didn't receive many wounds and, just before Grant was done, lashed out with both his katars, slashing down upon his foe. Grant barely jumped out of the way and got grazed on his face as well as torso. Looking back at Voldo, he noticed that even though he was wounded and had bits of blood dripping from the bandage openings, the figure, instead of covering the wounds, seemed as though he was making a motion of laughter, yet was inaudible. Grant: (What!? Is he...bathing in his own pain? Man, I thought he was sick before, but not to this extent) Again, Voldo charged and Grant readied himself, but just three meters away, Voldo had dived towards his opponent with his katars ready to stab. While Grant blocked, he had to jump away from his next attack, yet Voldo went on all fours with his back facing the floor and rushed towards the opponent and managed to impale Grant's foot. Gritting his teeth, the thief kicked Voldo in the head with his other foot, to which Voldo raised his legs up and kicked Grant in the chest, sending him backwards several meters. Before Grant could recover, Voldo had used his Critical Edge, rolling towards his target. Despite his wound, Grant had jumped over it and threw knives at Voldo. Several had hit him in the back, though as Grant landed, he felt more pain in his foot and nearly went down on one knee. However, Voldo begun walking backwards towards the thief, which struck him as confusing. Sighting a part of Voldo's bandages nearby, Grant had made his way towards it and wrapped it over his wound. As the knot was tied, Voldo had begun his assault on Grant, once again putting pressure on Grant. However, Grant was prepared for this action and just as Voldo lunged from the combo he used on him, the thief purposefully ducked and swept his uninjured leg across the floor, aiming to knock Voldo off his feet. When Grant's leg connected, the twisted human stumbled and attempted to leap backwards in an effort to evade fhe next attack, yet Grant thought one step ahead and lunged forwards to slash Voldo. Despite the success of cutting Voldo across the stomach, he wasn't done and had used one of his katar to bluntly damage Grant's back and stabbing the lower region of his body as a result. As they land on the floor, both combatants can sense each other's strength diminishing, Voldo by listening to his foe's heavy breathing and Grant seeing Voldo's body beginning to waver, his leg trying its best to keep him upright. Grant: So...It seems we...are equal...Well, in strength at least...I'm done messing around now. Voldo understood what this meant, but just as he braced himself, the attacks from Grant were bombarding him. When they stopped, he had heard Grant jump before something shattered. Preparing for the worst, Voldo blocked his upper body and face. Just as he predicted, it was his opponent's trump card and all the knives rained down upon him. Instead of making noise in pain, Voldo was enjoying the amount of pain being inflicted upon him, his legs and arms suffering from the amount of knives from Grant. When the attack ceased, Grant descended to the floor again, wobbling from his pain. With stabalised breathing, he looked at his opponent, who seemed to have acupuncture due to his attack, his blood covering his bandages. Even with this, he still stood and removed the katars away from his face. With what little strength he had, Voldo walked towards his foe little by little. Grant, who was out of throwable knives, tried to walk away, but tripped. Before he could recover, Voldo was almost upon him and before he could get up, he pounded Grant onto the ground. Ready to face death, Grant could only think of his missed opportunities: not confessing to Sypha his true feelings, fighting Trevor for the last time, having rebuilt Wallachia. With Voldo on his back, all these thoughts rushed through his head. Voldo then stabbed Grant's arm with his left katar, before withdrawing it and attempting to stab Grant's head with his right katar. It failed to impale him due to his unsteady arm, blood loss and lack of vision or sound before his upper half collapsed on top of the thief. Grant crawled out underneath Voldo's body and checked on his body. When he had confirmed his state, Grant stabbed Voldo's head with his own katars. Then, with his last ounces of strength, he tried to make it out of the pit, but collapsed along the way and was on death's doorstep. Grant: I'm...sorry...every... Before fully uttering 'everyone', the heroic thief had taken his last breath and gave in to his wounds. DOUBLE K.O! Both areas are seen getting flooded and washing both Voldo's and Grant's bodies away. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: ...Why must battles (sniff), always be full of tears? Wiz: Well, it certainly does convey appropriate emotions from combatants. But we still have an analysis to be had. Boomstick: Ok. You go on ahead, I need some time to recover. Wiz: Take all the time you need. Right then, Voldo's keen senses and unpredictable nature were certainly enough to keep Grant guessing when it came to tactics, but not only was Grant extremely cunning, but he could use the environment to his advantage, like Voldo. Unlike Voldo though, where he might've lacked on physical prowess, he sure made up for with range. Boomstick: Alright, I think I'm done sobbing, but such deaths were unnecessary. Wiz: Wrong, far from it actually. They were equalised on speed as well, and aren't the strongest, nor the most durable in their respective verses, but they were able to counter each other smoothly. Voldo's senses are up, but him being blind makes it so more stealthy people can get around him to an extent. Grant's range was something Voldo might have a bit of trouble with, but his katars were the perfect weapon to block against Grant's projectiles, which were merely knives. Boomstick: Grant's armor, while not that durable, is at least more durable than Voldo's, but his masochism did help him stick around in the fight longer than anticipated. Both are also amazingly good in terms of attack and defensive roles. Wiz: In the end, it was a battle between cunning and unpredictability, combo attacks against single attacks. And, in all honesty, their equalisation and counters made it so that one would die before the other, but the survivor would likely die as well. Boomstick: The golden rule corrupted both their minds, only for none of them to take the treasure alive... Wiz: This match is a draw. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016